Taxi Stands
by Anonymousow
Summary: Remy catches Cameron goofing off at a deserted taxi stand. One-shot. Cameron/Thirteen fanfic. Rated T for lil swearing. Thanks!


A House M.D. Fan Fiction – Taxi stands.

Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen

Rated: Pg-13… lil bit of swearing.

[Hey all! Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcomed! Thank you! Sorry for any grammatical errors.]

Cameron waited in line at the taxi stand on a deserted street just outside Princeton-Plainsboro. Chase recently totalled her car after he accidentally pressed down on the accelerator with the gear stick set to reverse. Thank God he wasn't injured, but her beloved car was a wreck!

The thought of such a stupid mistake made Cameron sigh and shake her head as she waited alone patiently for the next taxi. Cameron decided to pass time by listening to her trusty Ipod. She stuffed her ears with her headphones and turned the volume to almost maximum.

The first song that Cameron listened to was "Single Ladies" by Beyonce. The beat was so catchy that Cameron couldn't help but start bobbing her head left and right. Her hands, both palms facing away from her, were circling in a clockwise motion. She looked like a dancing mime.

"All the single ladeeez… all the single ladeeeez… la la la…" She sang softly to herself.

Unbeknownst to Cameron, Remy had joined the queue about a minute ago and was standing behind her, watching the blonde… _dancing?_ Remy stood in shock with a cup of coffee in one hand. She realised that she was actually witnessing a very rare moment. Cameron was very hot yes, but she never thought she was _that_ cute as well.

She eyed the blonde doctor curiously, smiling to herself.

Soon, Cameron clicked 'next' on her Ipod. This time Cameron was singing a little louder with her eyes closed for dramatic effect. Her face had an expression of pain and frustration as she sang, "Ma hearrrrrrrrt will go ooooonnn and oooooooonnn". Cameron brought both hands up into the air before diving down to grip her heart tightly but went "Ouch!" when she accidentally pinched some skin.

Remy burst out laughing, spitting out some of her coffee at the same time. Remy wiped her mouth and continued watching, this time grinning as Cameron clicked the 'next' button on her Ipod again.

_Oh God this is classic. _Remy thought. _And very cute. _The blonde was measuring an 11 (if that was even possible) on Remy's Richter scale of cuteness and hotness. The brunette immediately whipped out her cellphone and started recording.

Cameron was doing guitar actions now. She was jumping up and down on the spot. Her right arm was swinging round and round, while the fingers on her left hand were tapping down simultaneously on the strings of an invisible electric guitar.

"I… wanna rock and roll all niiiight!!! And party every day!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! I… wanna rock and roll all night… ONE MORE TIMEE!!! I…"

As the solo came on, Cameron tapped the fingers on the left hand more furiously, this time moving her hand up and down the neck of the 'guitar'. She made guitar solo noises like "niiiiiuuu niu niuuu!" to accompany her actions.

Cameron was so caught up in the solo, she subconsciously whipped her whole body around………………….. and froze in an awkward looking guitar-hero position when she saw Remy clutching her sides and laughing hysterically. Cameron's mouth moved first… into an 'o' shape.

Her eyes zoomed in onto the video camera in Remy's hands and she immediately dropped all actions, straightened up and cleared her throat nervously. _Oh.. fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck me now…_

Remy couldn't stop laughing… "Go on!" She waved to the blonde doctor encouragingly, still recording.

Cameron's face turned red as an apple. She stood rooted to the spot. _She didn't mind getting caught by someone who didn't know her. But, REMY HADLEY? Oh dear dear me. _It wasn't just because Remy knew her and she knew Remy; Cameron had the biggest secret crush on her, although she tried to deny it many times before.

When Cameron didn't move, Remy stopped recording and chuckled at the blonde doctor.

"That was awesome! You should go to a club and show off those **very** professional moves!" Remy started laughing again. Cameron smiled awkwardly… still embarrassed.

"This is definitely going on youtube!" Remy declared, waving her cellphone in the air.

_OH NO SHE WOULDN'T!! _

Cameron's awkward smile transformed into a worried smile.

"Ho ho ho.. hold on a minute there. That is definitely **not** going on youtube you mean!" Cameron finally spoke with a nervous laugh.

Remy flashed a silly grin, "Yes it is!"

"No! It's not!" Cameron scolded jokingly.

"Y-E-S!" Remy spelled.

"You wouldn't!" Cameron's eyes widened.

"Try me!" Remy smirked.

"Reeemmmyyyy…" Cameron warned with her index finger and took a threatening step forward.

"Caaaameeroooon…." Remy imitated but instead flashed her middle finger before bursting into laughter.

"Be niiiice, Remy…….. that's a good girl now…. Gimme that…" Cameron motioned for the hot brunette to come closer.

"You make me sound as if I'm a dog!" Remy accused and chuckled.

"Well you **are **acting like a bitch… now come on hand it over!" Cameron said, smiling.

Remy scoffed as she pretended to be insulted.

"NUHHH UH…" She childishly said, sticking her tongue out. Remy figured, since the hospital had so many computers… "I might as well load it right here and now!" Remy turned to walk.

With her back facing Cameron, Remy added, "If you want it, you just have to come get…"

Before Remy could finish her sentence, she felt a pair of arms wrap round her, trying to reach for the cellphone in her hand. There were hands flying all over the place.

"AHHH!" Remy screamed and giggled as she was attacked by the blonde. She struggled and wiggled, trying to break free from Cameron.

"GIMME THAT! GIM… URGH ME…THE DAMN RAHHH CELL!!!" Cameron struggled to restrain Remy and reach out to grab the phone at the same time.

"ARGH NO uRGH, YOU CAN'T GET arGH IT! NEH NEH NEE BOO BOO" Remy wrestled back.

Both girls were laughing, struggling and screaming literally at the same time.

It could have been, animal instinct or something but Cameron decided that the best way to get the cellphone… was to leap onto Remy. So, that's what she did.

Both girls fell onto the ground and were now wrestling with each other in between their laughter and screaming.

"OOoof!" Cameron said as she hit the ground, dragging Remy with her.

"FUCK!" Remy screamed as she burst out laughing when Cameron brought her to the ground. Cameron was laughing as well, still struggling to pin Remy down. _My god she's strong for someone who looks too slim… and… gorgeous and… hot._

In that moment of Cameron's sudden mental weakness (and maybe physical as she went weak in the knees), Remy managed to straddle the blonde and pin her down to the ground.

"HA! GOTCHA!" Remy said proudly, laughing and looking down into the pretty blonde's blue eyes.

Remy, thinking she won and that Cameron had given in, made a movement to get off the blonde so that she could go and post the video. However, the next thing she knew were a pair of lips pressed against hers. It sent electric shocks through the young doctor's body.

Remy loosened the grip on Cameron's arms as she felt the kiss become more passionate. She was so turned on; she didn't care about anything in the world except making out with the blonde. She was focusing on Cameron's soft lips and tongue.

Cameron slowly rolled over Remy until she was the one straddling the young doctor. They were still engaging in heavy lip-locking when the older doctor suddenly pulled away leaving the brunette breathless and stunned.

With one swift movement, Cameron snatched the cellphone out of the stunned brunette's hand and quickly performed her search and delete task.

"HA! GOTCHA!" Cameron said breathlessly and smiled nonchalantly at the equally breathless and still surprised doctor. Cameron stood up and began walking back to the taxi stand where a very dazed perverted-looking taxi driver was waiting.

Remy stared after the blonde. "Hey! My phone!" She finally said.

Cameron turned around with a smirk on her face. Walking backwards, she threw the phone to Remy who was still lying on the ground being supported by her two elbows.

Remy sat up to catch the phone.

"Nice catch! Bye Remy!" Cameron chuckled and waved before getting into the taxi.

"Bye." Remy said, even though Cameron was already gone. She looked down into the bright display of her phone and smiled at the message that was typed.

"_Kept the video… for your eyes only, 3 cam."_

END.


End file.
